Just a Deal or More?
by LunarFairyPrincess1989
Summary: Kagome proposed a deal with Sesshomaru, she would help him re-grow his arm in exchange for his alliance in defeating Naraku....who would have thought they would become close.
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.

**Summary: **Kagome proposed a deal with Sesshomaru, she would help him re-grow his arm in exchange for his alliance in defeating Naraku....who would have thought they would become close.

**Rating: **Rated M for later chapters

**This is my first fanfiction story so give it a chance before you decide whether you like it or not.**

* * *

Kagome had just gotten into another disagreement with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was yet again telling Kagome she should stay close to him while they are battling Naraku because he needed her in order to find the rest of the missing shards. Kagome was furious at Inuyasha that she had him _SIT_ in an Inuyasha formed crater so deep; it would take him a good sized leap to get out. So, she decided to go off on her own before Inuyasha had the chance to stop her. She had only told Sango where she had went and Sango promised her she would not tell Inuyasha or Miroku where she went. Kagome had gone to the spring they had passed not too far from where they had set up camp.

_Meanwhile with Lord Sesshomaru_

Lord Sesshomaru was out checking on his Western territory with the company of his trustful servant Jaken and his adopted daughter Rin. As they were checking out the territory, six year old Rin told her daddy she was hungry. Sesshomaru left his precious daughter in the hands of Jaken while he went out to catch some food for her. As Sesshomaru was catching some food for Rin he spotted Kagome in the spring. She was resting between two rocks with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru wanting to get closer disguised his scent and went close to her. When he was as close as he dared to get he felt his beast whisper to him in his mind _mate_.

Sesshomaru wanted to deny that Kagome was his mate, but when he tried his beast rattled at his cage and yelled _**mate**_ to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru decided to take a closer look at the resting miko, as he got a closer look at her he felt a tightening in his chest. He saw Kagome's eyes start to move, so he jumped into the nearest tree.

_Back with Kagome_

Kagome had just gotten to the spring and realized that she did not have her bathing supplies with her, so she decided that she was just going to relax in the spring. As she got in the spring the warm water welcomed her in. Kagome found a perfect place between two rocks that she can use like a pillow and still be deep in the spring where her breasts were still underwater. So she went there and rested back against the rocks and closed her eyes.

While Kagome had her eyes closed she let her senses go free. After about five minutes if her soaking she felt a familiar aura, which she quickly recognized as Sesshomaru's before he cloaked it. She decided to pretend that she did not notice and went on relaxing. She later felt he come close to her and just stand there to look at her. She could feel his eyes on her and when she did she felt herself become aroused. A few seconds later she felt his presence leave, so she deiced to get out of the spring.

It was when Kagome got out of the spring that she realized she didn't have something to dry off with. As she was just about to get dressed while she was still wet; she felt the presence of great power, she knew was none other than Naraku.

When Kagome saw Naraku she forgot all about not having any clothes on, but instead she went and reached for her arrows only to remember she did not have them with her. Kagome quickly got into a fighting stance hoping that Inuyasha, Sango and the others would come looking for her. Just as she was about to go after Naraku, Kagome all of a sudden saw Sesshomaru jump down from one of the trees near the spring. Kagome was shocked to realize that Sesshomaru did a once over of her naked body and she felt her arousal spike higher, her face became red, and she felt her nipples tighten into points. Just as quickly as Sesshomaru did his once over he was back to facing Naraku and attacking him with his poisonous whips.

As Sesshomaru and Naraku were fighting Inuyasha and the rest of the gang come to her rescue and help fight Naraku off. When Naraku sees the others, come the aide Kagome; he gives them an evil glare before he disappears. Once, Naraku is gone Inuyasha turns to Kagome, who was now dressed in a blue kimono, and yells at her saying that she should not have gone off alone. Kagome tired of Inuyasha yelling at her comes up with a brilliant idea that would make Inuyasha mad, but she will be happy. She yells at Inuyasha to _SIT_, once he comes up from his Inuyasha sized creator she tells them that she proposes Sesshomaru to join the group.

Everyone turns to look at Sesshomaru and wait for his answer and the only thing he says is that they will have his answer in one day's time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's my fist chapter in my first story complete

**Moonprincess: **I loved it!...I can't wait for the next chapter to come out!

**Kagome: **I loved sitting Inuyasha!

**Sesshomaru: **why didn't I get that many secenes?....***mumbles to self she don't love me like she loves Kagome***

**Inuyasha: **luna….why do I always have to get sat in all of the stories that I'm in?

**Lunarfairyprincess: **keep complaining Inuyasha and I will have Sesshomaru harm you badly in the next chapter

**Moonprincess: **Inuyasha keep complaining and something bad will happen to you too in my stories

**Inuyasha: *****cowards back with ears flat against his head sorry luna*** but I still don't like getting told to SIT

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well Inuyasha would you like the honors?

**Inuyasha: **yes I will!....Please review and please no bad comments this is Luna's first time writing a story!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989

angelapage

Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl

Sesshy's Mate2012

SWEETSAPPHIRE0

Jennaha11

XxMzMaryJanexX

biogal23

* * *

Chapter 2

_Sesshomaru's POV (back at the spring)_

Just as Kagome was about to get out of the spring; Sesshomaru jumps into the nearest tree near the spring. In the tree he watches a naked Kagome come out of the spring and he feels a tightening in his kimono and his beast purring at the sight of Kagome. Although he knows he is supposed to out gathering food for Rin, he is just too into watching Kagome. Watching her he notices that her facial expression changes and it was then he noticed Kagome trying to get dressed while still wet.

All of a sudden he senses an evil presence and he turns to look and he sees none other than Naraku there with a small army about to attack a weaponless kagome. He watched her get into her defensive stance, but just as she was about to do anything, Sesshomaru decides it is time he makes his presence known to Kagome. When he jumped down from his hiding place he did a look over her naked body and he felt his beast rattle in his cage yelling at Sesshomaru to _**take mate….must take mate and make her ours…**_; Sesshomaru was fighting with his inner demon until he smelled Kagome's arousal spike. Sesshomaru, not wanting Naraku to notice him looking at Kagome quickly used his poisonous whip and strike at Naraku.

A few minutes into the battle Sesshomaru felt the presence of his Inu-hanyu half brother Inuyasha and the rest of his pack. Then just as sudden as Naraku appears he gives them an evil glare and disappears. Sesshomaru hears Inuyasha start yelling at Kagome about her going off on her own. Sesshomaru sees Kagome gets mad and yells at Inuyasha to _SIT_ and when he gets back up from his Inuyasha sized crater Kagome tells Inuyasha that Sesshomaru should join the group. Sesshomaru looks at kagome and tells her that she will have his answer in one day's time.

Sesshomaru leaves after he tells Kagome his answer and goes to the river and catches four fish for Rin to eat. When Sesshomaru gets back to his camp Rin runs up to him and jumps into her father's arm.

_Later that same night (Sesshomaru POV)_

After Rin had eaten her supper she asked her daddy to tell her a story; Jaken yells at Rin and tells her that she should not bother Lord Sesshomaru with such hideous requests. Sesshomaru places Rin on the ground and with red tinged eyes throws Jaken into the nearest tree; Jaken is knocked unconscious. Sesshomaru picks up his daughter and proceeds to tell her a story; when he is done telling the story he sees Rin asleep in his arm. He places his daughter on the ground and tells Ah-Un to keep watch over Rin because he is going for a walk.

_Kagome POV (back in the spring after the fight)_

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave and turned back to face Inuyasha who was really mad at Kagome. Inuyasha told Kagome, wench why did you offer Sesshomaru to help us defeat Naraku? What is the meaning of this? Kagome was getting tired of hearing Inuyasha complain she yelled at Inuyasha telling him they can use his strength and power to help them defeat Naraku. Inuyasha goes on to complain about Sesshomaru not being able to fight because he only has one arm; as he is saying this Kagome was daydreaming about all of the things he can do to her body with that one arm.

Inuyasha was still telling Kagome all of the reasons why Sesshomaru should not join the group when he noticed that Kagome was not paying attention to him. So yelling really loud he says WENCH pay attention when I'm talking to you. Kagome not liking the way he spoke to her; turns to look up at him with a look that has Inuyasha's ears go flat against his head. Seeing this look Inuyasha afraid of being told to _S-I-T _again tells Kagome he will not tolerate his brother joining their group. Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and said that Sesshomaru will join the group if he wants to. After she was done saying that she turned to her adopted son Shippo, Sango Miroku, and Kirara and asked them if they wanted to go back to camp.

Once they got back to camp Sango asked Kagome if she knew what she was doing asking Sesshomaru to join their group. Kagome responded saying that she knew what she was doing and that is Sesshomaru tried anything she'll purify him.

_Later that same night (Kagome POV)_

Inuyasha had just gotten back to camp after cooling down from the little argument he and Kagome got into in regards to Sesshomaru joining their group. When kagome saw that he was back she asked him and the others if they were hungry. As soon as Inuyasha heard that he yelled to kagome he wanted Ramen, so Kagome asked the others what type of Ramen they wanted. Once, everyone had told Kagome the type of Ramen they wanted each went their own way. Kagome went to go and gather the Ramen noodles, Inuyasha went with Miroku to gather wood, Sango started the fire, and seven year old Shippo went to get the water and put it to boil.

After everyone was done eating their portion of Ramen, Sango and Miroku went to their own little area to spend some time alone before it was time for them to get some sleep, Inuyasha went out in search of Kikyo, and Shippo asked his mom to read him a story. Once Kagome was done telling Shippo his story and the others got back from what they were doing; Kagome put Shippo to sleep. Once Shippo was sleeping, Kagome asked Sango to see if she can watch Shippo because she was going out for a little walk.

_Kagome out on the trail_

While Kagome was out walking she was deciding what she can offer Sesshomaru to make sure he joined their group. As she was walking she felt Sesshomaru's presence nearby and she stopped where she was to see if Sesshomaru came to her. As she was waiting she finally came up with what she can offer Sesshomaru. She had decided that she can offer him the regeneration of his left arm. A few minutes later Sesshomaru was in front of her asking what she was doing out by herself at night; Kagome responded she was thinking.

Kagome asks Sesshomaru if he had come to a decision about joining their group. Before she gives Sesshomaru a chance to answer she starts babbling about what she will offer him. She kept on babbling that all of a sudden she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers. He was kissing her and she was enjoying it then she feels his tongue pressing against her lips, so she opens them and lets his tongue in. After the kiss had finished, Kagome got a chance to tell Sesshomaru that she will regenerate his arm if he joined them.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done!

**Moonprincess: **I loved it!...i can't believe that you had Sesshomaru kiss Kagome

**Kagome: **I loved this chapter…..I really loved the part where Sesshomaru kissed me!

**Sesshomaru: **finally I got a bigger part in the story!.....**blushes and looks at Luna will there be more parts in the story where I get to kiss Kagome?**

**Inuyasha: **Luna….why is it so far in the story I always get into a fight with Kagome?....will I get more parts later in the story?

**Lunarfairyprincess: **yes Inuyasha you will get more parts later on in the story….but you have to be a good dog demon

**Moonprincess: **Inuyasha I would do what she says otherwise she'll have you clean out her basement with all of the spiders out

**Inuyasha: *****cowards back with his ears flat against his head I don't like spiders*** Luna please done have me clean the basement

**Sesshomaru: ****smiles at Luna and laughs at Inuyasha** stop complaining Inuyasha the spiders are more afraid of you then you are of them

**Kagome: **Sessy…I wouldn't say anything like that to Inuyasha with Luna so close by she might have you help him clean the basement

**Lunarfairyprincess: **that's right Sesshomaru I will….so I would listen to Kagome…..Kagome Sesshomaru would two do the honors

**Kagome and Sesshomaru: **yes we will!....Please review and please no bad comments (=


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I didn't know where I wanted to take the next chapter!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989

angelapage

Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl

Sesshy's Mate2012

SWEETSAPPHIRE0

Jennaha11

XxMzMaryJanexX

biogal23

kamichama12

Dark Kagome

* * *

Chapter 3

_Sesshomaru POV_

Sesshomaru could not believe that he ran into Kagome. But when he saw her he felt a flutter in his demon heart. Sesshomaru always thought that he only had room in his heart for his daughter, but in his mind his beast was saying _**we always have room for mate in our hearts. She is meant to be with this Sesshomaru and Rin. **_

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome, she went up to him and started asking if he reached a decision about him joining their group and help defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru tired of hearing Kagome babbling on and on decided that he was going to shut her up some way.

The only way Sesshomaru could come up with is to kiss Kagome, so that's exactly what he did. When his lips first met her for the first time he felt a spark go through him and in his mind he can hear his beast purring with enjoyment.

Sesshomaru was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Kagome's mouth on his that he wanted to take it a step father and see if Kagome would allow it. The next thing Sesshomaru did was push his tongue against Kagome's lips to see if she would allow it.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least when Kagome allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. As this was happening Sesshomaru can feel his beast start to take over. Sesshomaru growled at his inner beast and enjoyed the kiss for a bit longer; but his beast was starting to gain more control. He quickly pulled away from Kagome and closed his eyes so she wouldn't see the reddish tinge his eyes held.

Sesshomaru was just deciding if he should just leave the miko there or not, when said miko's next words out her mouth were "I will regenerate your left arm if you join us." Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts in their tracks when he heard this.

He can already imagine what he would be able to do with the use of both arms. He thought about Rin and how he would be able to care for her better. Then he thought about the miko and all of the things he can do to her body with the use of two hands. His last thought was the destruction of Naraku.

Sesshomaru just looked at the miko and wondered if she knew what she was saying because now hearing this he just might join the group. Sesshomaru said "miko are you sure you want to regenerate my arm? What would my inu-hanyu half brother say?"

_Kagome POV_

When Sesshomaru pulled away from her she was surprised he kissed her and that she enjoyed the kiss for that matter. Kagome loved the kiss so much that she wished he never pulled back in the first place. Once she got over the effects of the kiss she remembered what she was telling Sesshomaru before she was interrupted.

Kagome didn't know why she had told Sesshomaru that she would regenerate his missing arm in exchange for him joining their group, but after she said that she realized that she meant what she said. When she heard Sesshomaru when she would regenerate his arm she asked him if she would accept her offer.

Sesshomaru surprised her and said that he would join, but he had to first make sure that his daughter and Jaken made it back to the Western Palace safely. Kagome was shocked to see that he actually had a caring heart that wasn't cold as ice.

Kagome told Sesshomaru that he should bring them along with him because she thought that Shippo could use the companionship of someone that was near his age.

_Sesshomaru POV_

When Kagome told Sesshomaru about bringing his little girl with him he thought about and figured he would bring her and his constant companion Jaken with him. As he was walking back to their camp he decided that Rin could play with Kagome's son, Shippo, and Jaken could watch the children and keep them safe while they defeated Naraku.

_Kagome POV_

After Sesshomaru left back to his camp she turned around and went back to hers. When she got there Inuyasha was staring down at her from his perch on a tree. Kagome then decided that she might as well get over telling Inuyasha that his older half-brother would be joining them in the morning.

When Inuyasha jumped down from his tree Kagome asked if she could talk to him and when he gave a brief nod of his head she told him that Inuyasha will be joining them in the morning. After she was done telling him her news she was surprised that he didn't explode on her and demand why she would do such a thing. The only thing Inuyasha said was that he better keep his distance from him because if Sesshomaru got near him, he would kill him.

As he said this Kagome knew that if Sesshomaru got too close to Inuyasha it would be Inuyasha who would be the one that was killed and not Sesshomaru. Before Inuyasha left to go for on a walk of his own, he told Kagome that Kikyo would also be joining them in the morning.

After Kagome heard his news she was shocked and just stood there, until she heard Sango come out and ask if she was alright.

_The following Morning_

Kagome and Sango woke up early in the morning and went to take a bath in the spring. Once, they were done with their baths and were dressed they headed back to camp. Once at camp Kagome prepared breakfast for the rest of the group. As she was serving the food she noticed Inuyasha had not yet returned.

After breakfast was complete and the dishes washed and put away Miroku with help from Shippo packed up the camp site. It was not long after the camp was packed up that Sesshomaru showed up with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

Just as Rin and Shippo went off to play with Ah-Un and Jaken, Inuyasha showed up with Kikyo in tow.

When Inuyasha passed his older half brother, he gave him a glare and kept on walking with his arm around Kikyo.

As the day wore on and the group traveled on Sesshomaru was always on alert for two things. The first thing was for any signs that Naraku was near their group. The second was to make sure the Kagome was never too far from him and that she was safe.

Kagome noticed that the children were starting to fall asleep on Ah-Un and decided that it was time to settle down for the night.

_At the place where they set-up camp_

Once, camp was set and everyone fed, Kagome and Sesshomaru watched their children playing around with Jaken and Ah-Un watching over them. Kagome and Sango asked Sesshomaru why Ah-Un was watching them and Sesshomaru told them that Ah-Un takes his job seriously when told to watch his Lord's daughter. After the children and the rest of the group were asleep Kagome asked Sesshomaru to go on a walk with her. It was then that Kagome decided to regenerate Sesshomaru's arm.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done!

**Moonprincess: **I loved it!...i can't believe that you had Kikyo join the group

**Kagome: **I know I agree with Moonprincess!

**Lunarfairypincess: **I needed to make sure that Inuyasha was not left out…don't worry she'll have problems later…***winks***

**Sesshomaru: **when does my arm get regenerated?

**Inuyasha: **yay!.....finally I'm not told to SIT and Kikyo joins the team.

**Lunarfairyprincess: **Sesshomaru your arm will get regenerated later…Inuyasha don't enjoy Kikyo for too long.

**Moonprincess: **ohhh….Luna I can't wait to see what happens next between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: *****growls at Luna *** don't you dare hurt Kikyo or else…

**Sesshomaru: ****growls at Inuyasha** don't you dare threaten Luna…she's never hurt you!

**Kagome: **Sessy…calm down Luna will take care of him later

**Lunarfairyprincess: **that's right Sesshomaru I will take care in Inuyasha later….so I would listen to Kagome…..***Lunarfairyprincess looks to Moonprincess*** would you like to do the honors

**Moonprincess: **yes I will!....Please review and please no bad comments or else… (=


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Moonprincess1989 and the rest of my reviewers, the reviews really showed me that people actually enjoy my story so far. I couldn't have gotten this far without you.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26

* * *

Chapter 4

_Kagome POV_

Kagome could not believe that she had just said that to Sesshomaru, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew that she wanted to regenerate his arm that very night.

Kagome looked deep into the daiyoukai's eyes and saw that he was just as shocked as she was about her suggestion. It was then that Kagome noticed Sesshomaru still had on his armor. Kagome thought that in order for the regeneration to happen she would need him completely topless.

_Sesshomaru POV (back when the children were playing)_

Sesshomaru looked on as the children played around with Jaken and chased him. Though the children were being watched by their respective parent; Ah-Un, was there watching over them making sure no harm came to them.

A few minutes later Kagome and Sango asked Sesshomaru why Ah-Un was so protective over the children. Sesshomaru responded saying "Ah-Un, takes his orders seriously. When he is told to watch over Rin by his Lord, they do it with a smile on their faces."

Sesshomaru also tells the girls that "Ah-Un loves Rin because she is always gentle with them and she plays with them." After he said that he noticed his daughter start to tire out, and called to her, while Kagome did the same with Shippo. When the children were with their parents they were changed into their night clothes and as soon as they were in their sleeping area they feel fast asleep.

Once the children were sleeping the adults sat around the fire to talk for a bit. After they were finished talking about how they would go about and defeat Naraku, each couple went to their own little part of the camp site to sleep.

Kagome chose to sleep near Shippo and Sesshomaru chose to sleep against a tree not too far from Rin and Ah-Un.

Once Sesshomaru was sure that the others were all fast asleep he went to take a walk in the woods. A few minutes later Kagome ran into to him.

_Sesshomaru POV (with Kagome in the woods for a walk)_

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear Kagome say that she would regenerate his arm. He wanted so badly to have his left arm back, but he did not want to appear too eager in front of Kagome.

What shocked Sesshomaru even more what when Kagome said "Sesshomaru take off your armor and you kimono top." Sesshomaru responded "miko you want this Sesshomaru to be topless in front of you in other words? Correct."

When Kagome confirmed what Sesshomaru asked he decided that if it meant he would get his arm back then he would do it.

He began to take off his body armor and settle it against a tree nearby. Once, it was off he then took off his kimono top and folded it up. Sesshomaru then waited for instructions from Kagome. He was then told to sit and settle himself against the nearby tree.

Once he was settled against the tree Kagome sat right in front of him and ran her hands all over his arms. She would squeeze here and there and Sesshomaru can feel himself start to become aroused. After Kagome was complete with her ministrations of Sesshomaru's right arm, she told him to "relax and make sure he was in control of his beast because she was going to have to enter his mind in order to help his arm regenerate."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and could feel her enter his mind, but was shocked that his beast only said _"welcome mate, we are so happy that you can grace us with your presence."_ Sesshomaru only felt a bit of pain and his beast responded to that and whimpered. Kagome heard this and while still in the Western Lord's mind found his beast and soothed it.

After a few minutes Kagome was complete with the regeneration of Sesshomaru's arm and she pulled out of his mind. Once, she was out of his mind she moved to relax against the tree next to him in order to gain some of her strength back.

As Kagome was resting she saw Sesshomaru studying his newly regenerated left arm, Kagome saw this and asked Sesshomaru "why do you keep studying your arm as if it is going to disappear?" Sesshomaru responded back to her "this Sesshomaru has been without the use of his left hand that I wanted to make sure that it really is back."

After checking and making sure that his arm was functioning properly Kagome told Sesshomaru they should start heading back to camp. As Kagome started to stand up, she started to feel light headed; but just as she was about to faint she felt Sesshomaru catch her and then her world went black.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done!

**Moonprincess: **I loved it!...i loved the part where the kids were chasing Jaken

**Kagome: **Luna why did I faint?

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Kagome*** Kagome you will find out in the next chapter

**Sesshomaru: *****in a sing song voice*** this Sesshomaru's arm got regenerated

**Inuyasha: *****looks at Luna*** hey wench why wasn't I really in this chapter?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha*** ohh Inuyasha there's ramen noodles for you in the basement

**Moonprincess: *****looks to Kagome and both whisper to each other*** when do you think he's gonna figure out that he's going get locked in the basement and be forced to clean it?

**Inuyasha: *****jumping for joy *** I get ramen I get ramen and none of you don't!

**Sesshomaru: ****looks at Luna, smiles and whispers** you like this Sesshomaru right? You would never send this Sesshomaru to the basement?

**Kagome: *****whispers to moonprincess*** Luna has Sesshomaru scared of her…and all she mentioned was the basement

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks to Sesshomaru*** of course I like you Sesshomaru…I would never send you to the basement…unless you did something to anger me!

**Lunarfairyprincess: **Please review and please no bad comments please (=


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: this is my longest chapter so far. So I hope everyone likes it!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl

* * *

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt Kagome soothing his beast as she was regenerating his arm. When she did that he started to think of Kagome as a person and not a human. About an hour later Kagome was complete with the regenerations of his arm.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he saw Kagome move away from kneeling in front of him, to leaning against the tree next to him. Sesshomaru took a quick glance at the miko and saw that she was weak from using so much of her miko powers regenerating his arm.

He let her rest for a bit, as she was resting he looked at his newly regenerated arm for a bit and then put back on his kimono top and his armor. It was when he was looking at his arm that he heard Kagome ask him why he was looking at him arm. He told her he was looking at his arm because he wanted to make sure that his arm was really there.

Sesshomaru did not want to tell Kagome the real reason as to why he was looking at his arm. The real reason was that he was starting to see Kagome in a new light. He did not want her to know that he was starting to have feelings for her.

As Sesshomaru was almost done putting on his armor he heard Kagome say "they should start to head back to camp." It was when she was getting up that Sesshomaru noticed the miko had yet to regain her strength. He saw her starting to sway and just as she was about to faint he caught her.

Sesshomaru now held an unconscious miko bridal style in his arms. As he held her he heard his beast go into a frenzy saying, _**what is wrong with mate? We must get help for her. We cannot lose you, mate, you complete us. **_Sesshomaru was starting to agree with his inner beast.

Once Sesshomaru had Kagome settled in his arms he started to head back to camp. By the time Sesshomaru reached camp the sun was just beginning to rise. Once Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground close to where Shippo lay sleeping, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha jump from his spot on the tree.

Inuyasha noticed at once when Sesshomaru moved that something was wrong with Kagome. Inuyasha not caring if he woke up the rest of the camp drew Tessaiga and ran straight for his brother, yelling "what the hell did you do to her?" hearing Inuyasha yell the rest of the group woke up.

Shippo upon seeing his mother unconscious ran straight to her, begging her to wake up.

Miroku and Sango both got into a fighting stance, not yet attacking Sesshomaru until they knew for sure what was going on.

Kikyo, still in the tree, was hoping that Inuyasha would attack his brother and get the others to start fighting, so she can get to Kagome and have Inuyasha finally decide between the two of them.

Jaken hearing the noise and seeing what was happening went right to his lord's side ready for battle. Rin, while the adults were in fighting stances went to Kagome and huddled close to Shippo.

Inuyasha used his speed and ran straight for Sesshomaru, only to hear Kagome yell "Inuyasha SIT boy."

Everyone happy to see Kagome was ok, turned their attention to her and started asking her questions.

Before Kagome could begin to answer, Sesshomaru spoke up. He told them about the regeneration of his arm and Kagome using too much of her miko powers in order for it to happen. Kagome meanwhile was happy that Sesshomaru spoke for her was being hugged tightly by Shippo. Kagome assured her pup and Rin that she was fine, she wasn't hurt. After a few minutes of hugging the children close to her, Kagome stood up.

It was then Kagome looked at all of the faces of her friends and noticed their worry. She looked to Sango and asked Sango "do you want to go bathe in the spring?" When Sango answered Kagome looked at Rin and asked Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, is it alright if Rin came with us to bathe?" Upon getting the ok from Sesshomaru the three girls were on their way.

Inuyasha still glaring at his brother, while putting Tessagia away, said to Sesshomaru "if something were to happen to Kagome for real, he would kill Sesshomaru."

Kikyo, still in the tree her and Inuyasha were sleeping in heard every word that Inuyasha said and was mad. Noticing that Inuyasha was still yelling at Sesshomaru, sent one of her soul collectors to tell Naraku about Sesshomaru joining the group and about the plans they had talked about the night before.

_With Kagome, Sango and Rin at the spring_

When the three girls got into the spring Sango asked Kagome, "are you sure that you really are ok?" Kagome looked to her friend and said "yes, Sango I'm fine." Kagome told Sango and Rin about her regenerating Sesshomaru's arm.

Once, Kagome was done cleaning herself off she looked to Rin who was still near the shallow end to the spring and asked "Rin what's the matter?" Rin told Kagome "Rin does not know how to swim Kagome-soma." Kagome was shocked, her pup knew how to swim well, but putting off thinking about Shippo's bath; she went to Rin and showed the girl the basics of swimming.

Rin catching on quick to the concept of swimming got the hang of it quick.

So Kagome called Rin to her and then proceeded to bathe the girl.

Once the three girls were all clothed they headed back to camp and started to prepare breakfast.

Rin wanting to tell her daddy she learned how to swim ran to him, but accidently ran into Kikyo. Kikyo, not liking the little girl running into her, pushed the girl back forcefully knocking her down to the ground, and told her "never do that again or else…"

Sesshomaru was in front of Kikyo with his poisoned claws against her throat, so fast that Kikyo didn't even have time to turn around.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were red and she cautiously ran up to him, while Inuyasha was already drawing out Tessagia. Rin's cries caused Sesshomaru to become even more enraged. Kagome looked to Rin and saw Shippo trying to calm her down.

Kagome taking a chance put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm and told him "Rin is ok." The response Kagome got was _**this wench shall pay for what she did to Rin. She shall not be able to live her dead life. **_When Kagome heard that, she knew that Sesshomaru let his beast take over, so she did what she thought was best. She entered Sesshomaru's mind. She found Sesshomaru's link and told him "Sesshomaru you need to calm down your beast and care for your daughter, she's calling for her daddy." When Kagome finished talking to Sesshomaru she went to Sesshomaru's beast and comforted him. What she heard from him shocked her "_**this Sesshomaru will not let this miko live, even if I am put back into my cage. I protect mate and Rin and mate's child. No harm shall come to them!"**_

When Kagome heard the beast's ramblings, she decided to go along with him, and surprising enough, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal.

As soon as his eyes were back to normal, Sesshomaru right away went to Rin, picked her up and comforted her.

Inuyasha was still mad at Sesshomaru and he let it be known by yelling at him. Kagome seeing Rin was getting scared from all of the yelling told called, "ohh Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT DOWN BOY!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done!

**Moonprincess: **I loved it!...poor Rin though

**Kagome: **I taught Rin how to swim!

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Rin cuddled in Sesshomaru's arms *** Rin darling you have nothing to fear. Your daddy will take care of everything later.

**Sesshomaru: *****looks to Rin and Luna*** this Sesshomaru will always protect those he loves

**Inuyasha: *****glares at Sesshomaru*** don't you dare hurt Kikyo.

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha*** quiet Inuyasha I have had enough of your attitude. One more word for you and you will get sent to the attic with no ramen!

**Moonprincess: *****looks to Kagome and both whisper to each other*** ohh…Luna is really mad at Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: *****flattens ears against his head*** he better not hurt Kikyo!

**Lunarfairyprincess: **that's it Inuyasha to the attic with you!

**Sesshomaru: ****looks at Moonprincess** I never knew Luna can get this mad, she's so calm all the time like Kagome.

**Kagome: *****to Moonprincess and Sesshomaru*** I agree she is like me, when we get mad we get really mad!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks to Sesshomaru, Moonprincess and Kagome*** you are all right!... Shippo dear would you like to do the honors? Ohh…and Shippo in the next chapter you get your bath!

**Shippo: *****looks at Luna*** yes Luna-soma, I would love to do the honors, but do I really need the bath? Please review and please no bad comments please (=


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760

* * *

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was enraged that his inu-hanyu brother's dead miko girlfriend would do such a thing to Rin. As his beast took over he could still see what was going on, but he had not control over his body.

In his mind he kept saying, 'this Sesshomaru must get to Rin and comfort her.' Repeating that over and over was not working. That was until he felt Kagome's presence in his mind.

Sesshomaru can hear her talking to him, telling him that he needed to go to Rin and protect her. After she left his presence he felt her go to his beast and try to talk to him in order to get This Sesshomaru's beast back into his cage.

What Sesshomaru's beast said to Kagome had him shocked because now Kagome would know that Sesshomaru liked Kagome and wanted her as his mate.

Once Sesshomaru was in control of his body he went straight to Rin and comforted her. In the background he could still hear Inuyasha yelling. All of a sudden he heard Kagome yell at Inuyasha to "…sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT DOWN BOY!"

With Inuyasha unconscious in his Inuyasha created crater, Kikyo and one of her soul collectors, jumped into the tree she had shared with Inuyasha the night before.

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all went to check on Rin. Once, they got near Sesshomaru and Rin; they heard him growl in warning to them. When they heard Sesshomaru growl they decided to have Kagome go up to Sesshomaru and try talking to him.

When Kagome went closer to Sesshomaru she sent out comforting waves of her aura to let Sesshomaru know that she meant no harm. When Sesshomaru look up at Kagome, she could see that Rin was fast asleep in her father's arms.

When Kagome approached him and saw that Rin was fast asleep in his arms, he decided that he, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, needed to go and visit his mother. Sesshomaru knew the perfect cure for his daughter that was at home with his mother.

Kagome could see in Sesshomaru's eyes that he was thinking of something. She was not surprised when she heard him say, "This Sesshomaru thinks he should leave the group for a bit. It would be good for Rin and she can spend some time with her grandmother."

Kagome didn't want him to leave because she wanted to question him about what his beast told her when she communicated with him, but at the same time she knew that Rin needed to be close with her family to get over what Kikyo did to her.

As Kagome watched Sesshomaru put a sleeping Rin on Ah-Un with Jaken and tell Ah-Un to take off, he formed his demonic cloud and off they went to his mother's place. She looked to where Kikyo was in the tree where she spent the night with Inuyasha the night before.

As Kagome was looking at Kikyo she noticed that Kikyo was missing one of her soul collectors. Kagome kept that little fact to herself, but decided to keep an eye on Kikyo.

_With Kikyo's soul collector_

As Kikyo's soul collector was on its way to tell Naraku the plans the group was making, it got a message mentally from Kikyo telling it that Sesshomaru was going to visit his mother. She also told the soul collector that she thinks Sesshomaru is hiding something.

Once the soul collector found Naraku, creating more puppets to help him destroy Inuyasha and the rest of them, so he can claim Kagome as his.

When Naraku was told everything by the soul collector he sent it back on its way and came up with a plan.

His plan was to attack the group while they were each doing their own things, because it would be harder for them to defend each other if there were in different parts of the camp area.

_Back at camp_

Kagome and the others were just about finished packing up camp when Inuyasha finally managed to climb out of his Inuyasha sized crater. As soon as he was out he asked Kagome, "where is the good for nothing half brother of mine?" Kagome responded by telling him, "he took Rin and the others to visit his mother for a bit, until Rin feels better."

Once Kagome was done telling Inuyasha about all of the things he missed, she turned to look at Shippo, Shippo its time for your bath! Shippo not wanting a bath ran away from Kagome and ran to Miroku. Just as Kagome was getting close to him; Miroku hands off Shippo to Kagome. Kagome turned to her son and walked to the spring. Once at the spring she quickly bathed him, but once she was done and it was time for Shippo to come out of the spring he did not want to. Kagome let him enjoy the spring for a few extra minutes before it was time to go and meet with the others.

Once Inuyasha was told of the things he missed, he jumped into the tree and got Kikyo, who Kagome noticed had both of her soul collectors with her this time around. When Kagome was done giving Shippo his bath and they were all gathered together they were off.

_With Sesshomaru and Rin_

Sesshomaru looked back at Ah-Un and saw that Rin was awake, but she was not her normally talkative self. Sesshomaru asked Rin, "Rin, you alright?" When Rin heard her daddy ask her the question she responded, "yes, Rin is ok just a little bruise on Rin back from when Rin fell." Rin then asked her daddy a question, "daddy-soma where are Rin and Sesshomaru going?"

Sesshomaru could help himself when a smile formed on his lips, he loved the way Rin talked about herself in the third person point of view, but he would ask Kagome to help Rin speak without referring to herself in the third person.

When he was finished with the thought Sesshomaru answered Rin's question, he told her, "Rin, we are going to go and pay grandma a visit," upon hearing that Rin started bouncing up and down in Ah-Un's saddle.

Rin then asked Sesshomaru, "are we going to spend time with Megumi and Kumiko?" Sesshomaru responded, "Rin, we are just going to do a quick visit with grandma, we can't leave Inuyasha in charge of the group for too long. Who knows what might happen." Sesshomaru also did not want to leave Kagome under the protection of Inuyasha, but he didn't tell Rin that.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done! I hope everyone likes it!

**Moonprincess: **I love it…but I thought you weren't going to mention Megumi and Kumiko till later?

**Kagome: **who are they?

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at moonprincess *** I know, but I couldn't resist….but don't worry the readers don't who they are yet…they just know their names!

**Sesshomaru: *****looks Luna and moonprincess*** what are you two keeping from the rest of us?...tell this Sesshomaru now!

**Inuyasha: *****back from the attic*** I'm back….. so what did I miss?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha*** you have misses nothing Inuyasha…..but did you learn your lesson?

**Moonprincess: *****looks at inuyasha*** so how was the attic….you find any spiders?...now you know not to get lunarfairyprincess mad at you!... :D

**Inuyasha: *****looks to Luna and moonprincess*** the attic was horrible…..there were spiders all over the place and there were even bugs that I could not identify…Luna I'm sorry I will never get you mad again!

**Lunarfairyprincess: **see that you don't Inuyasha…..cause I have other places in mind where I can send you when you are bad!

**Sesshomaru: ****looks at Moonprincess** moonprincess remind me never to get you or lunarfairyprincess mad at this Sesshomaru ever again…..this Sesshomaru does not want to be sent to the attic!

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and moonprincess*** wow Luna and moonprincess you really know how to get the boys afraid of you….can you two tell me your secrets?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at every one*** you are all right!... every one get together...we are all going to do the honors...!

**Every one: *****looks at the readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please (=


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209

* * *

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and Rin had just arrived at his mother's palace, when Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran into the palace. Sesshomaru walked into the palace at a much slower rate. When he finally made it into the palace he saw Rin with his mother hugging her. Sesshomaru's mother asked him, "Sesshomaru dear what do I owe this visit too? Is something the matter? Have you met anyone yet?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer some of his mother's questions, Rin answered for him. She said, "Mean Kikyo pushed me down and it hurt and I started to cry, but grandma, daddy got so mad he had mean Kikyo up again the tree. His eyes were red and fluffy started to take over, but Kagome-sama calmed daddy down." After Rin was finished telling her grandmother what happened to her she looked her grandmother in the eye and said, "Grandma I think daddy likes Kagome-sama a lot, because he keeps looking at her."

Sesshomaru, not wanting Rin to give away all of the details and have his mother ask him more questions he asked Rin, "Rin-Chan why don't you go and see if you find Megumi and Kumiko." Upon hearing those names Rin squealed and ran off in search of the two women.

_Back with Kagome and the rest of the group_

Kagome and the rest of the group had just left camp not too long ago, when Kagome sensed a shard. She yelled out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I sense a shard up ahead."

Inuyasha, wanting to defeat whom-ever it was that had the shard ran ahead of the group. When Kagome and the others caught up to him, Inuyasha was already fighting with a cat demon.

Kagome watched as the cat demon out witted Inuyasha when Inuyasha strike at it. Inuyasha was mad that this cat demon was out witting him! Inuyasha really wanted to defeat the cat demon, so he called out, "wind-scar" he watched as the move defeated the cat demon.

Once the cat demon was down, Inuyasha called out to Kagome, "wench where is the shard located?" Kagome and the others were shocked that Inuyasha had called her wench.

Kagome was hurt when Inuyasha called her wench, it broke her heart a bit more; 'Inuyasha started calling me wench when I asked Sesshomaru to join our group, and he asked Kikyo to join,' Kagome thought to herself.

So, Kagome not wanting the others to see how Inuyasha's name calling affected her, yelled back to Inuyasha, "the shard in within the cat demon's head." Inuyasha went to the cat demons head and extracted the shard. Once he had the shard he handed it to Kagome.

Kagome then purified the shard and attached it to the other shards she had hanging around her neck. Once Kagome was finished with that she was shocked when she heard Inuyasha say to Kikyo, "Kikyo, you can detect the next shard."

The group continued on walking, until Shippo started to complain that he was hungry. Kagome told Inuyasha, "lest make camp here, there's a spring not too far from here and it's time to eat." When then stopped and the camp was set up, Kagome prepared ramen for dinner.

Once every one had their fill of ramen, Inuyasha asked Kikyo, "Would you take a walk with me?" Once the pair left Kagome looked to the Sango and Miroku and Shippo and asked "do you think we should trust Kikyo?"

Sango asked Kagome, "Kagome-sama why are you having such doubts now? Do you know something that we don't know?" All Kagome could say was "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen very soon and I think that we should just keep an eye out for her."

_Back with Sesshomaru and his mother_

Sesshomaru could tell his mother had a million of questions to ask him after hearing what Rin had to say. So as soon as Rin was out about the palace with Jaken, Sesshomaru's mother turned to him and asked him "why are you and Rin really here? Who is this Kagome-sama and what is she to you?"

Sesshomaru not wanting to answer his mother's questions told her, "This Sesshomaru does not need to answer any of your questions!" After he was done telling his mother that he immediately regretted it. There were only a few people that Sesshomaru knew who can make him feel as if he were still a pup. His mother was one of them and now Sesshomaru had his mother pissed off at him.

"How dare you say that 'this Sesshomaru does not need to answer any of my questions!' I am your mother still and you will answer any question I ask of you. Never forget Sesshomaru I pupped you and protected you! So you will answer your mother's questions."

Sesshomaru not wanting to get punished by his mother, even though he was an adult already, told his mother what happened to Rin. He said to his mother, "this Sesshomaru believes that he has found his mate. She is the only one who can calm down this Sesshomaru's beast. Kagome even regenerated this Sesshomaru's arm."

After he was done telling his mother all that; she told him, "you love this Kagome don't you? Well then if your beast and you love her, don't let her get away. You have your mother's blessing to begin the courting process. I'm quite sure that Rin would be happy."

Though Sesshomaru was going to start courting Kagome with or without his mothers blessing he was happy gave her blessing.

After staying with his mother for a bit longer, he went to go and find Rin to tell her it was time to start heading back to the others.

_Back at camp with the others_

Inuyasha and Kikyo were still out and Miroku and Sango went off to spend some time along together. It was only Kagome and Shippo left at camp. It was just the two of them when she heard Shippo ask, "momma can we go for a walk and play that game you were telling me about, where I hide and you got to go and find me? Oh and momma the winner of the game can get chocolate." Shippo said jumping up and down excitedly.

Kagome agreed to the game and off they went to find an area that will be good for the game. As they were walking Kagome thought to her-self, 'I never should have introduced chocolate to Shippo. Now all he wants is chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate! I guess one of these days he's going to get sick from all of the chocolate and then maybe he'll stop with the chocolate this and chocolate that.'

_Naraku's POV_

'It's time Naraku thought to himself. Everyone was off on their own and away from camp.' Naraku vanished into his cloud of masma after watching Kagome and Shippo go off. He went back to where he, his minions, and his puppets created camp. He told them, "prepare yourselves we attack in five minutes time." After he was done telling them that he divided up the group, so they each went after a different pair in the group, but he told the other Kagome was for him!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done! I hope everyone likes it! The first fight scene is in the next chapter!

**Moonprincess: **I soo love the chapter!...I can't wait to see how you write the fight seen in the next chapter!

**Kagome: **I love the chapter…but I hope that Sesshomaru gets there in time to help us!

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** I hope that you like the fight scene in the next chapter!...but do you think I should have Sesshomaru get there in time?

**Sesshomaru: *****looks Luna *** you had to have this Sesshomaru get yelled at by his mother!...you know that this Sesshomaru's mother can get very scary when mad!

**Inuyasha: *****laughs at Sesshomaru*** Is little Sesshomaru scared of his own mother!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha*** Inuyasha, what have I told you before! Be nice or who knows what will happen to you in the next chapter!

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha*** Inuyasha why done you just listen to Luna just once!

**Inuyasha: *****looks to Luna and Moonprincess and mumbles to himself*** man cant say anything without getting yelled at by both Luna and Moonprincess!

**Lunarfairyprincess: **Inuyasha keep being bad and I just might have your mother come back and yell at you too!

**Sesshomaru: ****looks at Inuyasha and smirks** I hope your mother comes back…cause then you'll know what it feels like to get yelled at by your mother!

**Sesshomaru's Mother: **Sesshomaru you know I am only looking for what's best for both you and Rin!

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and moonprincess*** will I ever go back to the future and see my mother and Souta? Everyone else seems to be seeing their mother!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** Kagome you will see your mother I just haven't decided how I will incorporate you going back to he future.

**Kagome: **Ok…but I still get to see my mom and Souta, that's all that matters to me!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome and smiles*** I'm glad your happy…***looks at Sesshomaru's mother*** would you like to do the honors

**Sesshomaru's mother: **I would love too!***stares at the readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please otherwise I'll have your mothers yell at you! (=


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out…..but I just did not know how to write the fight scene….so here is my first try I hope everyone likes it…I'm welcome to ideas on how to write the next fight scene…***also the fight scene is going to be broken into 2 chapters*** **

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209, Sesshome 4Ever, Esuslol, InuMiko77, animemanic20, -izza-x23-, Mosley92

* * *

Chapter 8

_With Kikyo and Inuyasha _

Kikyo knew that this was the perfect setting for Naraku to attack the others because while Inuyasha was a few steps ahead of her; Kikyo sent one of her soul collectors to see what the others were up too. Once she saw that they had all went in different directions in pairs. Kikyo knew then that Naraku was already keeping watch on them and telling his minions and puppets to prepare for attack.

As they kept walking Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha was being very quiet, which was not like himself. After a few minutes of Inuyasha being quiet, Kikyo decided to ask, "Inuyasha what's going on with you?"

It was then that Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face Kikyo and right away asked her, "Kikyo, would you let me court you and become my mate?" Kikyo was stunned, but told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I love you and I would love to have you court me and then become mates!" she said with excitement.

Kikyo was so happy because she will be able to take Inuyasha away from Kagome, but she also thought 'it would bring me that much closer to Kagome so I can kill her and reclaim the rest of my soul.'

Inuyasha who was happy Kikyo agreed to become his mate grabbed Kikyo in a hug. They then proceeded to kiss each other on the lips, but it soon turned passionate as Inuyasha started to grab message her breasts.

_With Miroku and Sango_

After hearing Kagome's concerns concerning Kikyo, he and Sango left Kagome and Shippo at camp and went to find a place where they can spend some time alone together. As they were walking Sango asked Miroku, "Do you really think that Kikyo has something planned for us?"

Miroku answered Sango, "I think that we should watch Kikyo really closely because Kagome just might be right."

When they reached a spot in the woods, not too far from where they had set up camp, but far enough; Miroku turned to Sango and said, "come here." When she went over to him, he sent Kirara with a gift attached to her back to Sango.

When Kirara reached Sango, she picked Kirara up and retrieved the gift. Kirara went to her shoulder and watched as Sango opened the gift. Inside the box Sango found a ring she looked to see Miroku on one knee. She asked him "what is the meaning of this?" Miroku responded, "Sango on Kagome's last venture home I had her pick out a ring that showed my love for you, so I am asking you would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Miroku told Sango before she gave his answer, "you don't have to decide now we first got to defeat Naraku; I just want you to have the ring and know I love you." When Miroku looked up to Sango's face he could see the smile there and she told him, "Miroku I would like to become you mate, but no more feeling up on girls and asking them to bear your children!"

Miroku was so happy that he hugged Sango, but Sango felt his hand start to grab at her ass. She pulled back and yelled "hentia" as she slapped Miroku.

_With Kagome and Shippo_

Kagome and Shippo were off walking to find a spot where she and Shippo could play hide and go seek, when Shippo turned to her and asked her, "Momma, you think Rin would like this game?" Kagome told him "I'm sure Rin would love this game. We can ask her when she gets back with her daddy."

After Kagome was finished answering Shippo's question; Kagome found the perfect area where they could go and play hide and go seek. She yelled to Shippo, "Shippo, you ready to play hide and go seek?" Shippo upon hearing that said, "momma, I'm ready to play, but remember were playing for chocolate?"

Hearing this Kagome thought to her-self, 'I really need to get Shippo off of this chocolate deal.'

Kagome then stopped at a tree and turned to Shippo and told him the rules of the game. She told him, "do not go out to far, there is not hiding of the scents, if you find anyone come directly back to me right away, and remember Shippo have fun." After hearing the rules Shippo was ready for the game. Kagome gave him ten seconds to go and find a hiding place.

_With Sesshomaru and Rin_

Sesshomaru and Rin left his mothers palace, but were traveling at a much slower pace to get back to the others because Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Rin was prepared to face Kikyo again when they got back to the others.

Sesshomaru found a clearing and gave Ah-Un a signal to land there. Once Sesshomaru's two headed dragon landed in the clearing he sent his demonic cloud down also. After he had landed he walked to Rin and asked her, "Rin will you be alright to be around Kikyo again?" Rin responded, "as long as you're with me daddy, I will be fine." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this response from his daughter.

Sesshomaru finished up his conservation with Rin, and then went and caught her some fish, so she can eat them for lunch.

_With Inuyasha and Kikyo_

Kikyo and Inuyasha were still kissing when all of a sudden Inuyasha pulled back from Kikyo. Inuyasha snarled and pulled Kikyo behind him. Kikyo trying to act like she didn't know what was going asked, "Inuyasha what's happening? Why are you so tense?"

Inuyasha responded to Kikyo's questions saying, "Naraku's army is heading this way and it smells like it's just his minions and not him," Inuyasha responded as he pulled out tessaiga.

As Inuyasha was preparing himself for battle he was thinking to him-self, 'I hope Kagome and the others are not going to get attacked and if they do, at least they're together. My main concern is for Kikyo.'

In just a few seconds Kikyo and Inuyasha were surrounded by a dozen on Naraku's demons. Inuyasha wanting to get rid of them right away ran towards them with tessaiga raised and used his wind scar.

The attack did nothing to Naraku's demons, few were destroyed, but there were many that were left alive. One of Naraku's minions charged at Inuyasha and managed to knock tessaiga from his hands. With the sword gone the minion threw Inuyasha into a tree.

As the fight was going on, Kikyo who managed to jump into a tree noticed that Naraku sent out some of his weak minions to attack them. She knew that Naraku was saving his more powerful minions for Kagome. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha's wind scar attack did not defeat all of the minions, so she watched to see what would happen next. To her horror she saw one of the surviving minions was a stronger one that Naraku had made from his own demon parts.

Kikyo wanting to make sure that Inuyasha was not killed pulled out one of her arrows and aimed it at the minion attacking Inuyasha; she was so concentrated on that task that she did not notice Naraku's first detachment, Kanna, who was right above her. Just before Kikyo could release the arrow she was jumped on and she noticed that Kanna had her mirror ready.

Kikyo noticed that Kanna wanted to capture her soul, Kikyo thought to her-self 'this was not a part of Naraku's plan. Why is Kanna attacking me?' but Kikyo never got her answers because all of a sudden she feels what's left of her soul be taken from her.

Once Kanna has control over Kikyo's soul she has Kikyo re-cock the arrow and then she has Kikyo aim the arrow at Inuyasha. Before Kanna tells her to release the arrow to calls to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I bet you were not expecting this…ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha hearing Kanna's voice turns to her and sees that she has Kikyo under her control. Right away Inuyasha yells, "let her go or face the consequences!"

Kanna who was not listening to Inuyasha had Kikyo drop her arrow and go to Inuyasha and do one on one combat because she knew that Inuyasha no matter what would hurt Kikyo. So Kanna took advantage and had all of the minions who survived Inuyasha's wind scar attack him also.

Just as Kanna knew Inuyasha was not fighting Kikyo back, but he was weakening because he was fighting off the other minions.

As Kanna was just beginning to enjoy the show, she felt Naraku tell her she was needed. So, she right away had Kikyo fire her purifying arrow at Inuyasha who immediately fell to the ground not moving.

Kanna and Kikyo whose soul was put back into her body, but was still not in control of her body went to where Naraku was watching Kagome. But Kanna thought to herself as she was heading back to where Naraku was hiding and watching Kagome, 'Inuyasha is out the way, now master Naraku can finally attack Kagome and get the jewel.'

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's another chapter done! I hope everyone likes it!

**Moonprincess: **I really loved the chapter!

**Kagome: **I hope I can get Shippo off his chocolate habits!

**Shippo:** ***looks to Kagome*** what chocolate habits?

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** you know Moonprincess Shippo reminds me of you when you're on your sugar high…lol

**Sesshomaru: *****looks Luna *** Luna-sama does that mean the Moonprincess-sama is worse than Shippo?

**Inuyasha: *****nods head in agreement with Sesshomaru***

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru*** Inuyasha Sesshomaru Moonprincess-sama gets really hyper when she is on her sugar high….but be careful she is still very dangerous

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: *****gulp and back away***

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Luna*** do you think that they'll figure out that coffee does the same?...cause they get me my coffee every morning!

**Lunarfairyprincess: **Moonprincess I don't think they'll figure that out any time soon….look at them they look soo scared

**Sesshomaru: ****thinks to self** make sure this Sesshomaru's person is away from Moonprincess-sama when she is on her sugar high…..but what is a sugar high?

**Sesshomaru's Mother: *****laughs to herself while looking at Sesshomaru's thinking face***

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and Moonprincess*** am I getting close to going back home yet?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** yes you are

**Kagome: **Ok

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome and smiles*** I'm glad you're happy…***looks at every one*** would you like to do the honors

**Every one: **We would love too!***stare at the readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please if you do we'll send Moonprincess-sama to you when she is on her sugar high… (=


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out…..but I just did not know how to write the next fight scene….i hope everyone likes it!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209, Sesshome 4Ever, Esuslol, InuMiko77, animemanic20, -izza-x23-, Mosley92, flamearrow, DaTruePrincess, Dawnn Mairie, mangafairy, XxMzWhitlockxX, jesswolf22, Megan Consoer, shadow zombie

* * *

Chapter 9

_With Miroku and Sango_

Sango after knocking out Miroku for his foolish behavior again, looked at the ring she was given. Looking at the ring Sango thought to herself, 'I wonder how Kagome-chan picked out such a nice ring that will fit into this era?'

Looking to Kirara she asked, "What do you think Kirara, should I accept Miroku's proposal of mating or make him wait till after the battle with Naraku?"

All Sango got from Kirara was a meow, but Sango not wanting Miroku to think she is going to say no agreed to says to the offer as soon as Miroku regained consciousness.

_~5 minutes later~ _

Sango was beginning to believe that she hit Miroku a lot harder than she usually does because he usually wakes up two minutes later.

Just as Sango was going to check to make sure Miroku was alright he gets up and says, "Sango-chan I thought as your future mate you would have come to check on me sooner and not let me just lie there!"

Sango was mad at Miroku for what he just said, but not wanting to hit him again she figured she would do the next best thing. So, setting Kirara on the ground to runs up to Miroku and kissed him passionately.

After she was done giving him his kiss she tells him, "Miroku, I accept your offer to become your mate."

Once that was said and done she ran to where Kirara was and stated laughing at the shocked face Miroku had.

Miroku, having recovered from the shock grabbed Sango and started to kiss her passionately. The kiss became so passionate that Miroku was able to start grabbing at her breasts and not have Sango slap him for doing so.

The two were so lost in their kissing; they did not notice the spider demons coming up on them.

When they pulled apart to breath, Miroku noticed that they were not alone and right away pushed Sango behind him.

Sango wanting to know what was going on looked over Miroku's shoulder. When she saw the spider demons, she grabbed her hiraikotsu and nodded to Miroku that she was ready.

In order to take the demons down Miroku, Sango, and Kirara divided up. Miroku went out to the side and used his _Shakujou_ Staff to get rid of the demons that were by him. Sango and Kirara took to the sky and Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demons below her.

While the fighting was taking place Sango and Kirara did not notice one of the spider demons getting ready to attack. Kirara at the last moment noticed the demon preparing for attack and so she flew higher and took all of the attack.

When Kirara took the attack she went down, but she first made sure that Sango was able to get off her back safely.

Once Sango saw just how badly injured Kirara was she threw her hiraikotsu at all of the demons near her.

Miroku, seeing what had happened took off the prayer beads off his cursed hand and released his wind tunnel. Once, the wind tunnel absorbed all of the demons that were attacking them, Miroku sealed the wind tunnel again with the prayer beads.

As soon as Miroku's wind tunnel was secured he ran to Sango who was cradling a now small Kirara in her hands. Together the two started walking back to camp knowing that Kagome will be there so she can heal Kirara.

_~Walking through where Inuyasha and Kikyo were~ _

As they were walking they came to the area where they saw Inuyasha and Kikyo go. As they were walking thru there they saw what a mess the place was. The pair knew that something bad must have happened.

Miroku looking at the sight before him, thought to himself, 'I wonder where Inuyasha is? The destruction in this area is bad; no one could have survived this.'

Sango was walking around the destroyed area with an injured Kirara in her hands. As she was walking she noticed a lump under the branches, so she walked closer. As Sango got closer she could see a red hiori and she knew there that it was Inuyasha. Sango quickly yelled "Miroku, I found Inuyahsa; he's buried under all of these branches."

Miroku ran as quickly as he could to where Inuyasha was. Once he got there he threw off all of the branches off of him and noticed that he was shot with an arrow. Right away he pulled out the arrow and told Sango, "he's be hit with one of Kikyo's purifying arrows." Sango then asks, "Will he be alright?" Miroku told her, "the arrow just grazed his arm, he's still breathing, but he needs to get to Kagome quickly."

_With Sesshomaru and Rin_

Sesshomaru and Rin had just finished eating the fish he had caught for her. Wanting to make sure that his daughter will not fear traveling with a person who caused her harm he told her, "Rin for now on this Sesshomaru wants you to only ride on Ah-Un when not playing with Kagome-chan and Shippo-chan." Sesshomaru's answer was a simple head nod from his daughter.

Once they were done with their chat Sesshomaru helped Rin get on Ah-Un. When they were in the sky Sesshomaru got the strangest feeling that something bad was happening with Kagome and the others.

His beast was yelling at Sesshomaru, **"**_**Something's really wrong with mate and friends. We must go faster to save mate!" **_Sesshomaru yells at his inner beast saying, "Stop yelling at this Sesshomaru, we will go and save Kagome and her friends, but she is not this Sesshomaru's mate!"

Sesshomaru wanting to calm his beast signaled Ah-Un to fly faster, so they can make to the others quicker.

_With Sango and Miroku_

Miroku and Sango just got back to camp with an injured Kirara and Inuyasha in their possession.

As they were making their two injured companions comfortable, Sango called out for Kagome and Shippo. When Sango got no response she ran to Miroku and told him, "Miroku Kagome-chan isn't here and neither is Shippo-chan." She then looked over to where Kagome had her yellow bag and noticed she had left her bow and arrows leaning against the tree. She said, "Miroku, Kagome-chan left without her bow and arrows too? Oh where can Kagome-chan be?"

Miroku was starting to get worried because he had a feeling that Naraku and Kikyo had something to do with attacking them when they are separated and vulnerable.

_With Kagome and Shippo_

Kagome had just finished counting to ten when she called out to Shippo, "ready or not, Shippo, here I come." Once she was done saying that she started her search for Shippo.

Kagome had to stifle a laugh because right away she could sense Shippo's aura right behind one of the trees not too far from where she was doing her counting. To keep Shippo from figuring out that she knew where he was hiding she said, "hmm…I wonder where my little Shippo can be."

Shippo not knowing that Kagome was playing a trick on him, jumped out from behind the tree of where he was hiding said, "here I am momma! See I didn't go too far and I didn't hide my scent!"

Shippo then asked Kagome, "momma is it my turn to count and your turn to hide?" Kagome nodded her head to show he was right. When Shippo turned around and started his counting, Kagome found a patch of leaves and twigs behind a fallen stump.

She jumped behind the fallen stump and figured the leaves and twigs would hide her scent from her son. Once she was in her hiding spot she heard Shippo reach ten and start running around looking for her.

Kagome watching Shippo run around thought to herself, 'it's cute watching Shippo look for me, but I think my hiding spot was the best because Shippo kept walking by her and not finding her.

Just as Shippo was making his third round around the spot where Kagome was hiding, she felt a lot of her Shikon shards, which could only mean one thing Naraku was near.

Kagome quickly stands up with a look of fear on her face.

Shippo was just getting in front of the fallen stump when he sees Kagome. Shippo right away yells, "I win momma, when do I get the chocolate?" Shippo, noticing his mother is not answering him looks up to her face and sees her look of fear, which right away makes him scared.

Kagome senses Naraku and his men getting closer, but when she looks down she sees the fearful face of her son, she goes down on her knees and tells Shippo, "Shippo, honey, I want you to run as quickly and as quietly as you can and see if the others are there if there are tell them to come to me. Once you have told them I want you to go and hide until I come and get you. Ok?" Shippo responded "ok, momma, be careful."

As soon as Shippo was out of her sight she yelled, "all right Naraku show yourself, or are you too scared?" as soon as Kagome said those words Naraku and his three detachments, Kanna, Kagura, and Goshinki came out from the clearing.

Kagura starts off the attack by sending her Dance of Wind Blades at Kagome. Kagome only has a second to react and put up her barrier. Once Kagome is distracted Goshinki reads her mind and knows what she's going to do next. Goshinki quickly informs Naraku of what she has planned next, so Naraku calls out for the rest of his army to come.

Once the Naraku's entire army is there, Naraku tells them to all attack at once.

Kagome not prepared for such an attack can't strengthen her barrier quickly enough. Once her barrier collapsed the rest of the attacks went straight for her. The attacks were so powerful that they knocked her against the trees.

_With Shippo_

Shippo had just made it into the camp when he saw Miroku, Sango and the others. Sango, seeing Shippo ran to him and asked him, "Shippo where's Kagome-chan?" Shippo, panting for breath, responded "Momma and I were attacked by Naraku while we were playing hide and seek. She sent me to come and get you to help her."

Upon hearing the news Sango and Miroku prepared themselves for battle to go and save Kagome. Before they left they told Shippo, "stay here Shippo and take care of Kirara and Inuyasha."

_With Sesshomaru and Rin_

As Sesshomaru and Rin were flying towards where he knew the others had made camp, he sensed a powerful aura and knew right away that Kagome as in trouble.

Sesshomaru wanting to get to Kagome before his beast took over flew faster.

As he was passing over the areas where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were attacked he sensed Naraku's presence and that he was behind this.

As he was flying over the camp he saw Shippo watching over the injured Inuyasha and demon cat Kirara. Sesshomaru told Ah-Un to land and for him and Jaken to watch over the others until he came back.

_~Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku go to Kagome's aid~_

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango each got to where Kagome was at the same time, but seeing Naraku and all of his demon creations everywhere, but no Kagome they all went into battle to find Kagome.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demons and eliminated a lot of them. While Miroku, used his cursed wind tunnel to get rid of the rest of the demons.

Once all of the Naraku's creations were taken care of Sango and Miroku were able to find where Kagome's body was. Sango seeing Kagome ran to her. When she got to her best friend she saw just how battered her body was.

Sesshomaru seeing Kagome's battered body let his beast take over him and attack Naraku. Sesshomaru's beast went after Naraku and attacked him. His beast used his poison whips and his dragon strike against Naraku.

After Sesshomaru's beast used dragon strike for the second time, Naraku was severely weakened and he lost Kanna, so not wanting to lose his life Naraku left.

Sesshomaru went back to Kagome to look at her wounds and saw she was bleeding from her chest. Using his healing saliva he sealed Kagome's chest wound.

Once he had taken care of her major wounds, Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms, Sango and Miroku left to go back to camp.

_Back at the camp site_

Once they reached the camp site Shippo ran to Sesshomaru seeing as he held his momma in his arms and asked, "sss-Sesshomaru-sama, will momma be ok?" in response Sesshomaru just nodded his head.

Sesshomaru told Sango and Miroku, "pack up camp; we leave to my palace now."

Once, camp was all packed up Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud with Shippo and Kagome in tow, while the others all rode on Ah-Un.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **well there's the last fight scene for now…hope all of you liked it!

**Moonprincess: **I really loved the chapter you finally wrote a long chapter

**Kagome: **will I be ok…Luna?

**Shippo:** ***looks to Luna*** please let momma be ok

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** well I think that will be my first and only long chapter

**Sesshomaru: *****looks Luna *** does this Sesshomaru admit he like Kagome?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Sesshomaru*** wait and see Sesshomaru-sama

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Luna*** will you tell me if Sesshomaru-sama admits it?

**Lunarfairyprincess: **Maybe…I'll see

**Sesshomaru: ****thinks to self** what can I do to have Luna-sama tell me what happens next?...hmmm….maybe Luna-sama would like some flowers?

**Sesshomaru's Mother: *****laughs to herself while looking at Sesshomaru's thinking face***

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and Moonprincess*** home is right around the corner!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** yep

**Kagome: **Yay!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome and smiles*** I'm glad you're excited!..would you like to do the honors?

**Kagome: **I would love 2!***stare at the readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please


	10. Chapter 10

****

I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me.

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209, Sesshome 4Ever, Esuslol, InuMiko77, animemanic20, -izza-x23-, Mosley92, flamearrow, DaTruePrincess, Dawnn Mairie, mangafairy, XxMzWhitlockxX, jesswolf22, Megan Consoer, shadow zombie, redbutterfly123, TropicalGarden, cheerleader40404, Elizabeth Vida, aphrodite4986, Nahavia, AnimeGoth92, LycanStorm, articfire69, inuyashacrazy-12, doughnut-92, -GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY-

* * *

Chapter 10

_On Sesshomaru's demonic cloud_

As Sesshomaru was flying on his demonic cloud with Kagome in his arms, he thought to himself, 'this Sesshomaru hopes that Kagome-sama will be ok.' Once he was done thinking this he could feel his beast yelling, _**'make sure that this beast does not lose mate. She means the world to us!' **_Sesshomaru was mad that Naraku had attacked his Kagome when he was not there to take care of her. Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's closed eyes and said to the unconscious form "please Kagome this Sesshomaru loves you with all of his heart and wants you to be his mate."

Once Sesshomaru was done declaring his love for Kagome and saying he wants her as his mate he can hear Rin and Shippo in the background riding on Ah-Un crying.

_At Sesshomaru's palace_

Sesshomaru just entered through the protective spell he had casted over his palace. The guards were looking at him with a look of disgust on their faces because they were wondering why their Lord was carrying a human in his arms.

Sesshomaru upon seeing the looks in their faces growled at his soldiers and they went back to what they were doing.

When Sesshomaru entered the castle he called to Jaken, "Jaken come here, this Sesshomaru wants you to run to the healers and tell them to come to this Sesshomaru's wing." Once given his order he ran to do as he was told.

Sango wanting to make sure her sister was ok, but knew that Sesshomaru had everything under control went to the weeping children and hugged them close to her.

Shippo asked Sango, "Sango-sama, will mama be ok? I should have stayed with momma maybe then she wouldn't be hurt this bad."

After hearing those words Sango right away went to tell Shippo that he was wrong. "Shippo, you did the right thing, you got your momma help and you did what she asked you to do. If you were there she would always be worrying about you the entire time. Plus, Kagome-sama did not want you to be hurt."

Upon hearing this Shippo felt a little better and knew that Sango was right.

_In another part of the castle_

Miroku, who was carrying Inuyasha and Kirara to the healers in order to have their wounds tended to.

When Miroku placed Kirara on one of the healers' futons her injuries were quickly dealt with and she was patched up.

Once the healer was complete with Kirara's injuries they went to work in inuyahsa, who had been grazed in the arm by one of Kikyo's purifying arrows.

As the healers' were working on inuyahsa, Miroku thought to himself, 'I wonder if Sango will still want to be my mate even after everything that happened today.' 'I hope that Kirara will be ok its good news to hear that she would be fine in a few hours.'

About five minutes later Sango came in with Shippo and when Sango saw Miroku she ran to him and asked him, "how's Kirara? Is she going to be ok? How is Inuyasha? What did the healers say? Oh and Miroku have you seen Rin?"

Miroku, who was lost in all of the questions that Sango asked, was wondering which questions to answer first. So he just decided to go in the order that he was asked them.

Miroku was gathering his thoughts before he answered and told Sango, "Kirara will be fine. She only had two broken ribs and a few minor cuts. The healer said she should be fine by morning. Inuyasha is still unconscious. The healers' were able to get what little purification power that in Kikyo's arrow out of his system. He should be fine within the next few days. Sango, I have not seen Rin since we entered the palace."

Once Miroku answered Sango's last question he saw Sango's face pale, so he asked her "have you heard anything from Lord Sesshomaru in regards to Kagome?"

All Miroku got in response was a head nodding no.

Miroku said out loud to Shippo and Sango, "what do we do about Rin? Should we tell Lord Sesshomaru that she is missing?"

_With Rin _

Rin, seeing her chance when Sango was comforting Shippo, ran to one of the messengers in that are kept in the palace and told them "…go to grandma's house and tell her that daddy is sad because Kagome-sama is hurt and Rin wants grandma to come over."

Once the messenger left with Rin's message, Rin ran to her daddy's wing and was stopped from going any further by Jaken who was coming out of Lord Sesshomaru's chamber.

Jaken upon seeing Rin standing outside of his Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, yelled to Rin, "What are you doing here? Sesshomaru-sama is busy with that infuriating woman and he does not need another one to keep him distracted for longer than what is necessary. Come now and let's get you to your chambers and find the others."

_In Sesshomaru's chambers_

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth in his chambers while the healers were working on his love.

He kept thinking to himself, 'Kagome love please be ok. This Sesshomaru wants to ask you something very important to ask you.'

His pacing was starting to annoy the healers working Kagome that they asked him, "Lord Sesshomaru, your pacing is not helping Kagome. Why do you not come to Kagome-sama's friends and tell them that Kagome-sama will be ok."

Usually Sesshomaru would have killed anyone that talked to him like that, but he did as he was told.

_With Rin and the others_

Rin was in her room with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a now healed Kirara because when Jaken escorted her to her room he went and got the others so that they can keep watch over her.

Kirara was in a corner of the grand room with Rin and Shippo playing games and watching over them.

Miroku and Sango were in another corner of the room talking, "Sango, will you still mate with this Miroku even though you I know you are worried about Kagome-sama?" Sango hearing Miroku's question answered, "Miroku, I still want to marry you now cause Miroku is dead and your cursed wind tunnel is now gone, but I still want to hear the news of Kagome-sama first before we plan anything."

Sango had just finished answering Miroku's questions when she turned to look at the children and noticed that they were fast asleep with Kirara tucked in between them.

Just as she was looking back at Miroku, Sesshomaru entered Rin's chamber. Sango quickly gained Lord Sesshomaru's attention and looked to where the children were sleeping hoping that he would understand that he needed to be quiet.

Sesshomaru, over to Rin's futon and grabbed a two blankets and covered both Rin and Shippo with a blanket.

Once Sesshomaru was done covering up the children he gestured to both Sango and Miroku to follow him.

As Sesshomaru and the others were walking out of Rin's room, Jaken was passing by and Sesshomaru stopped him and told him "Jaken watch over the children if they wake send them to this Sesshomaru's office. If this Sesshomaru finds that you are not watching over the children this Sesshomaru will beat you." All the shaken Jaken could do if nod his head yes.

_In Sesshomaru's office_

Sesshomaru lead Sango and Miroku to his upper level office that was across the hall from his room and Rin's. Sesshomaru didn't want to be too far in case the healers came to him with news of Kagome and in case the children woke up and were wondering where he was.

When all three of the adults were seated in seats Sango asked Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, is there any news about Kagome-sama?" Sesshomaru not wanting to offend his hopefully mates sister said, "The healers said that she was severely injured, but that she will make it through."

Just as Sesshomaru was finishing up with answering Sango's question, there was a knock on his office door.

Sesshomaru, knowing that it was wither Jaken, with news of the children waking or one of the healers with news of Kagome right away gave permission for the person to enter.

When the healer entered Sesshomaru's office he bent at the waist and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-sama is now resting comfortably and shall wake in a few days time, but she will need to rest in order to be fully recovered, her miko powers can only help her so much."

_~half an hour later~_

Sesshomaru and the others were still sitting in his office discussing what they should do when Kagome wakes, when Jaken walked into his office and said, "sorry to interrupt you Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin and the kit, Shippo, have asked to see you." When Sesshomaru nodded his head Jaken escorted the two children into the office.

As soon as Rin saw her father sitting behind his desk she ran into his open arms, while Shippo stayed by the door with a sad look on his face because he could not run into his mother open arms like Rin did with her father.

Sesshomaru seeing the look in the kits eyes knew what he was thinking and Sesshomaru already thinking of the kit as his son moved Rin to one of his knees and gestured to Shippo to take the other.

Shippo, seeing Sesshomaru open his arms for his to, Shippo ran to him with tears in his eyes and curled himself into Sesshomaru's other knee and side.

Once both children were settled in his lap they both asked "…how is momma, Kagome-sama?" Sesshomaru told the children what the healer had told him earlier. He then told everyone that it was time for dinner.

_~time skip~ three days later_

Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo were in his chambers watching over Kagome, while the others were telling Inuyasha, who woke up two days before all that he missed.

Sesshomaru was listening to the children telling Kagome stories of what they had been doing since they arrived at the palace. It was midway through the conservation about how they tied Inuyasha up, that Sesshomaru saw Kagome start to move.

_~five minutes later~_

Kagome was fully awake now and Sango and Miroku were spending some time with her, before Sesshomaru went in to tell her that he was going to take her back to the well that Sango and Miroku were telling him Kagome came from.

When Sesshomaru walked in Kagome looked at him and said "Sesshomaru-sama I heard everything that you told me while I was injured, but can I have some time to think this through?"

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear what she had to say, but he and his beast agreed with what Kagome had to say, so that is when Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, this Sesshomaru agrees with you, so that is why this Sesshomaru is going to take you to the well in Inuyasha's forest and send you home. He will come to the well again in once one moon cycle has passed."

Kagome just nodded her head in agreement and said "thank you."

_Back at the palace after Sesshomaru dropped off Kagome_ _at the well_

Sesshomaru had just returned from dropping off Kagome at the well when one of his messengers went up to him and handed him a letter and bowed at the waist and left Sesshomaru's presence.

Once Sesshomaru was alone he read the letter and saw that it was from his mother and all it said was, '_my son, Megumi and Kumiko are on their way to assist you'. _Sesshomaru knew then who sent the messenger to his mother. His own daughter Rin did.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **another chapter finished!

**Moonprincess: **loved the chapter….was happy to hear Kagome was ok!

**Kagome: *****sings to herself*** yay!...I got to go home!

**Shippo:** ***looks to Sesshomaru*** thank you for letting me sit on your lap

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** I'm glad you liked the chapter….and I tried to make it another long one!

**Sesshomaru: *****mumbles to himself *** this Sesshomaru admitted his love for Kagome!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Sesshomaru*** yes you finally did….lol

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Luna*** so what are you going to have Sesshomaru do next?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks to everyone*** you will all have to wait to see what happens next!

**Sesshomaru: ****thinks to self** what can I do to have Luna-sama tell me what happens next?...hmmm….maybe Luna-sama would like some flowers?

**Sesshomaru's Mother: *****laughs to herself *** can't wait to read how Sesshomaru takes to having Megumi and Kumiko stay with him….

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and Moonprincess*** who are they?

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** you have to wait till the next chapter to find out who they are

**Kagome: **man….I was so close!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome and smiles*** I'm glad you're excited!...***looks to Rin*** would you like to do the honors?

**Rin: **Rin would like to do the honors!***looks to readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please Luna-sama has the next chapter finished, but wants to have five comments first!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me. I own Megumi and Kumiko!**

**A/N: This chapter was mostly written by my friend MoonPrincess1989!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209, Sesshome 4Ever, Esuslol, InuMiko77, animemanic20, -izza-x23-, Mosley92, flamearrow, DaTruePrincess, Dawnn Mairie, mangafairy, XxMzWhitlockxX, jesswolf22, Megan Consoer, shadow zombie, redbutterfly123, TropicalGarden, cheerleader40404, Elizabeth Vida, aphrodite4986, Nahavia, AnimeGoth92, LycanStorm, articfire69, inuyashacrazy-12, doughnut-92, -GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY-, Beladera, blak seiren, SessyGirl96, lara5170, KagomeYasha

* * *

Chapter 11

_Time Skip ~One Month Later~_

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo were on their way to the well because Kagome was due to come through at any moment.

While they were waiting Sesshomaru thought back to when he got back to the palace after making sure Kagome got to her time alright.

_***Flash Back***_

_Sesshomaru had just finished reading the letter his mother had sent him. He went up to Rin's room to ask her about the letter._

_When Sesshomaru reached Rin's room, she was preparing for bed, so Sesshomaru asked her, "Rin, do you know what this is?" Rin looked at what her father had in his hand and told him "Rin didn't mean to send the letter, but Rin thought that daddy could use some help with Kagome-sama. Daddy, you have a letter from grandma! Oh, what does it say?"_

_After seeing the look on his daughter's face he knew then that he was not going to punish her because she only ever sends a messenger to his mother when something is bad._

_Once Sesshomaru decided that he was not going to yell at her he answered her question, "grandma says that Megumi and Kumiko are on their way to help us."_

_Upon hearing this Rin, got all happy and started bouncing up and down in her bed singing, "they're coming, they're coming more people for Rin to play with." All Sesshomaru could do is hide a smile._

_Once Sesshomaru had Rin calmed, her read her a story and kissed her good night._

_***End Flash Back*** _

Just as Sesshomaru was coming out of the memory he heard the children yell "Kagome-sama, Momma, your back!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome embracing the children and had to smile to himself as he thought, 'Kagome looks a lot better, spending time with her family has helped her heal better and faster.' Sesshomaru can hear his beast purr in agreement with what he had thought.

Sesshomaru then walked up to Kagome and the children and said "welcome back Kagome, this Sesshomaru sees that your visit with your family has made your feel better and more at ease."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and put the children down on the ground and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and whispered in his ear's "thank you Lord Sesshomaru for taking care of me and then letting me return to my time to finish healing. I enjoyed the time I spend with my family."

Sesshomaru and the children were shocked when Kagome hugged him, but Sesshomaru just hugged her back and said "this Sesshomaru is glad you're ok."

Once Sesshomaru placed Kagome back on her feet and the children were on Ah-Un they started their journey back to the western lands.

_As they were walking __**{From here on Out was Written by my friend MoonPrincess1989}**_

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard two people yell at the same time, 'Fluffy' and 'Sesshou'. She heard Sesshomaru curse under his breath as she looked to where she heard the voices. However all she saw was two blurs run past her and pounce on Sesshomaru. She could tell the rest of the group was just as shocked as she was when Sesshomaru didn't even lift a finger to stop the intruders. She heard Rin squeal in delight and ran over to Sesshomaru who was currently removing two females from his person.

"Aunt Kumiko, Aunt Megumi Rin is so happy to see you," Rin exclaimed as she hugged both of their legs at the same time as much as she could.

Before either of the women could reply to Rin, Inuyasha demanded, "Just who the hell are you two wenches?"

Sesshomaru growled and pinned Inuyasha to a tree as he stated in a voice laced with venom, "You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru's younger sisters."

Everyone's' eyes widened at the declaration Sesshomaru just gave and turned to look at the two women Rin was still hugging. They immediately noticed the same blue crescent moon adorned their foreheads just like Sesshomaru. However, unlike Sesshomaru, these women had silver hair with black streaks and their eyes were completely different colors.

Rin dragged the women forward and introduced them, "This is Rin's Aunt Kumiko and Aunt Megumi."

Even though the women seemed to share the same height, build, claws, fangs and hair color that is where the similarities ended.

The woman identified as Megumi had lavender color lines that adorned her cheeks and matching lavender lines across her eyes lids. Her eyes were the clearest blue that it reminded them of the sky on a sunny day and reflected the wisdom she held. She was dressed in a lavender haori with a black dragon across it, which showed off some of her figure but not much with black hakamas that were slimmer than Sesshomaru's. She like Sesshomaru wore black boots, but had a lavender design on them. They noticed the same intricate design that was similar around her wrists in the same lavender color as the markings on her face.

However the woman identified as Kumiko had had pink color lines that adorned her cheeks and eyelids. Her eyes were the deepest green that it reminded them of emeralds which twinkled mischievously. She was dressed in a forest green kimono with pink sakura flowers along the edges of it and showed off her figure with matching slippers on her feet. They noticed the same intricate design that Sesshomaru and Megumi had around their wrists was present on hers too in the same pink color that adorned her face.

They could tell that these women were full demons and not half-demons by the pointy ears they had instead of puppy ears like Sesshomaru. This made them wonder if Inuyasha was related to them in any way.

"What are you two doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded as he glared at his sisters.

Kumiko grinned replying as she knelt down to talk to Rin, "Mother suggested we come and visit you."

Megumi rolled her eyes and clarified, "Actually thanks to Kumiko we were ordered to come and stay with you until things blow off at home."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and looked at Kumiko who was busy talking with Rin and avoiding his look. He looked at her and asked, "What did you do now Kumiko?"

Kumiko looked up from Rin and stood picking off imaginary lint from her kimono, "I don't know what you're insinuating Aniki."

"Kumiko thought it would be funny to leave a few traps around the garden to try and surprise me. Unfortunately for her the Northern Lord's heir was visiting and decided he wish to see Mother's beautiful garden. Before father could punish her, mother suggested we visit you for a while," Megumi informed him as she ignored the way Kumiko was glaring at her giving her the 'traitor' look.

Everyone listened in and saw the way Sesshomaru was fighting to keep emotion from his face. Kagome saw that he was continuously clenching and unclenching his fist. She wondered if this was always his reaction to his sisters, although she had to admit that they seemed to be more sociable then Sesshomaru. She looked over at Kumiko and noticed she was fiddling with her kimono as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Kumiko stepped towards Sesshomaru, "You're not going to yell are you Aniki? I honestly did not mean to have my traps affect Lord Dachi; I was just trying to get back at Megumi because she borrowed my pink kimono without asking."

Sesshomaru looked down at his sister's face and saw tears gathered in her eyes. His eyes softened at the look, she was always worried about making him mad. Unlike her twin, Kumiko was the more mischievous one while Megumi was the practical one. He couldn't count how many times she had coerced Megumi into helping with her pranks and how he always had to get them out of trouble. They were a handful then and realized they would continue to be a handful for many years to come.

"I'm not going to yell Kumiko, I just wish you would think before you act," Sesshomaru stated and gave her a soft smile when she graced him with her own before continuing on, "however, while you are with us you will cut back on those pranks. We are not within the safety of the castle and it is dangerous out here."

Kumiko nodded her head in agreement as he twin appeared at her side smiling as she replied, "Don't worry Aniki, I will keep her out of trouble."

"Do not forget I know you tend to help her with her pranks. You will also refrain from pulling any too, just because you were not involved last time does not mean that you were not to blame for causing it. How many times have I told you to ask before borrowing your sister's kimonos?" Sesshomaru stated.

"But if I would have asked she would have said no and I had a date," Megumi whined as she pouted.

Kumiko crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Damn right, you have your own kimonos there's no reason to steal mine."

Sesshomaru growled as he asked, "Someone is courting you? Who?"

Megumi's eyes widened as Kumiko smirked while she slinked away to stand beside Kagome and Shippo. Megumi backed up a little and replied in a soft voice, "Hehehe did I say date, I meant a festival I had to go to."

"You will tell this Sesshomaru this instant, or would you rather I find out myself and visit that said person?" Sesshomaru asked.

Megumi immediately paled as she thought about it and quickly answered, "Lord Dachi and I are courting, and he formally asked permission from father and mother."

Sesshomaru thought it over and realized that she was being courted by the Northern Lords heir and since he had met the young lord personally he calmed down. The young man was smart and responsible; he knew that he would protect Megumi.

"You have this Sesshomaru's blessing," Sesshomaru stated.

Kumiko's jaw dropped as she sputtered, "That's it? I thought there would be more action."

Everyone looked at Kumiko and Kagome giggled at the priceless look. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru's sisters were going to be fun to have around. They defiantly were nothing like him and would probably try his patience.

Megumi glared at her twin and snarled, "Must you always be so dramatic? You're just mad because father set you up with his younger brother Kenji."

"I would never court that uptight bastard. He thinks he's Kami's gift to women and that they should be seen not heard," Kumiko replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you should stop hanging around Keitaro, that kitsune is a bad influence on you," Megumi replied.

Kumiko glared replying, "He is not, you're just jealous because unlike all the other men he doesn't fawn over you."

Sesshomaru cut in, "Enough you two. This Sesshomaru does not want to hear you two arguing in front of guests, it is not befitting for your title."

Kumiko groaned, "Of fluffy must you act so uptight all the time."

Inuyasha laughed then at that, even the rest of the group smiled. Although Rin gasped and ran up to Kumiko stating, "Aunt Kumiko you know that Lord Sesshomaru is not uptight. You must be nicer."

Megumi laughed, "yes, Kumiko do listen to Rin she after all does travel with Sesshou much more often than we do," she turned to Sesshomaru and inquired, "when are you going to introduce the newest additions to your pack to us?"

Sesshomaru sighed and stated, "The one wearing red is my half brother Inuyasha, the one dressed as a monk is Miroku, next to him is Sango with her fire cat Kirara and next to Kumiko is Kagome and Shippo. Everyone these are my younger half sisters from my mother. They are twins even though they have completely different personalities."

Kumiko squealed and grabbed Shippo out Kagome's hands as she gushed, "Oh Kami he is just sooo cute!"

Kagome laughed as Shippo blushed, while Megumi walked up to Kirara and started to pet her. Just as she was going to say hello Inuyasha interrupted her and stated, "We can't babysit these too spoiled brats, you're just going to have to send them back."

Sesshomaru growled but before he could answer, Inuyasha was suddenly flipped on to his back and Kumiko was sitting on his stomach still holding Shippo. Everyone's eyes minus Sesshomaru and Megumi widened because they never even saw her move, least of flip Inuyasha over with one hand since she was holding Shippo in the other.

Inuyasha grunted as Kumiko informed him as she looked down at him, venom lacing her voice that sent shiver down his spine, "My sister and I are quite capable of taking care of ourselves. We are no longer children and do not require babysitting, however I think you require a lesson in manners. Keep getting on my nerves and I will teach them to you, do we have an understanding?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and Kumiko lifted off of him holding her hand out to help him up. Inuyasha ignored it and got up mumbling under his breath about damn women and their tempers.

Megumi laughed when she heard him and informed him, "I'd be careful Inuyasha, Kumiko has a horrible temper that would make Sesshomaru seem like a puppy compared to her. Even our dear Aniki avoids her during one of her bouts of anger."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at Sesshomaru for any signs indicating what she said was right and when he noticed that he had backed up so he was standing next to Kagome he knew they were true. He immediately turned to Kumiko who was glaring daggers at him and quickly said, "I'm sorry."

Kumiko glared for a few seconds more and then smiled, "You are forgiven, now let's have some fun shopping. Megumi and I passed a village up ahead and I saw this beautiful red kimono," she turned to Sesshomaru and grinned, "you can treat you sisters to a few things while were there."

Megumi smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Kumiko is right, plus were going to need a few supplies while we travel with you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did mother not give you some money when you left?"

Megumi grinned a grin that resembled her sisters and replied, "Well of course, but you love us so much your going to treat us. Now let's go."

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as Kumiko and Megumi each wrapped an arm around one of his and led hi towards the village with the others following after them. They all though the same thing; traveling with the twins will be very fun and enlightening.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **another chapter finished! ***looks to Moonprincess*** thanks for writing most of it!

**Moonprincess: **loved the chapter….I was glad that I was able to help

**Kagome: *****sings to herself*** will Sesshomaru find out what I did at home for that month I was there? ***looks to Luna*** by the way I loved the chapter!

**Shippo:** ***looks to Kagome*** momma hugged Lord Sesshomaru!

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** Shippo's shocked face looks so cute!...***both girls laugh***

**Sesshomaru: *****mumbles to himself *** this Sesshomaru returned a hug!...this Sesshomaru never hugs!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Sesshomaru*** you will learn to like hugs…otherwise you'll be helping me calm a Moonprincess when she's been up all night!

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Luna*** can't wait to see how you're going to write the next chapter!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks to Sesshomaru as he leaves the room*** where are you going Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru: ****returns to the others** this Sesshomaru has a gift for both you and Moonprincess… ***gives both of them a box*** both look inside and see…..

**Sesshomaru's Mother: *****laughs to herself *** glad Sesshomaru stood up for his sisters….otherwise I would have given him a spanking

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and Moonprincess*** can't wait to learn more about Sesshomaru twin sisters

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** there will be much more to learn about them in later chapters

**Kagome: **man….I was so close to getting more information on the twin sisters!

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome and smiles*** I'm glad you're excited!...***looks to Megumi and Kumiko*** would you like to do the honors?

**Megumi and Kumiko****: **We would like to do the honors!***looks to readers of the story*** Please review and please no bad comments please Luna-sama has the next chapter finished, but wants to have five comments first!...p.s. tell her what you think about us!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of characters, characters not recognized are owned by me. I own Megumi and Kumiko!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my supporters who stuck with me…thanks for the reviews and the words of encouragement. **

**A/N: I am truly sorry I have not updated in what seems like forever, but I have been very busy this semester with classes..but now I'm on break so I am gonna try to update a lot more!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/adding my story to their favorites or story alert sorry if I missed anyone: **

MoonPrincess1989, angelapage, Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl, Sesshy's Mate2012, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, Jennaha11, XxMzMaryJanexX, biogal23, kamichama12, Dark Kagome, EternallyMOtionless, UsagiMoon, domichik, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, inuyashachick04, sleepy26, inufairiegirl, coco4life123, twifan1, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X, Lady Crescent, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Cowgirl 101, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, Sakura Haruno20, lilheather, ilovechocolate1988, chavy c, CrescentMoon760, ulmm, AngelMiko69, KACE19, CrystinaLuciaKarah, xxangelxxdemonxx, narutohinatalover4ev, narutoisthewayoflife, callmeBaby'08', NarutoGirl839, animemistress209, Sesshome 4Ever, Esuslol, InuMiko77, animemanic20, -izza-x23-, Mosley92, flamearrow, DaTruePrincess, Dawnn Mairie, mangafairy, XxMzWhitlockxX, jesswolf22, Megan Consoer, shadow zombie, redbutterfly123, TropicalGarden, cheerleader40404, Elizabeth Vida, aphrodite4986, Nahavia, AnimeGoth92, LycanStorm, articfire69, inuyashacrazy-12, doughnut-92, -GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY-, Beladera, blak seiren, SessyGirl96, lara5170, KagomeYasha, TiffersStar1989, Mackenzie L., Aiko no Kaze, Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe, EternalRoses, SWEETSAPPHIRE0, devil with a twist, stargazer528, XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX, Kimmiiee,skylab, Nathalie Shiffer, flamendwaterislochnessmonster, Sugar0o, Sapheria, Tennyo Ch'ang-O, DarkSireness929

* * *

Chapter 12

_At the village shopping_

When the group reached the village where the twins were talking about Sesshomaru told the twins, "now Megumi and Kumiko, this Sesshomaru does not want to be here for long, just pick out what you really need then we're off." Kagome noticed the twins' face drop when Sesshomaru mentioned that they were only there to get them what they really need, and not to shop and look around.

Kagome, was surprised when she heard the twins respond together, "yes fluffy."

Kagome figured that while the twins were looking around she would see if she can find more clothes for Shippo because he was outgrowing his clothes fast. As Kagome was looking for clothes she noticed that Rin was not with her, but when she looked up she saw that Rin was with her Aunt Megumi, and they together with Kumiko were looking for nice clothes for her. But, what surprised Kagome the most was the fact that in a neat pile close to where Sesshomaru was standing with all of the items the twins would need until we made it back to the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru was beginning to get impatient with his twin sisters because they were taking too long to finish up their last minute shopping.

_Kagome's thoughts on Sesshomaru's twin sisters_

When Kagome was introduced to Megumi and Kumiko she was surprised to see how quickly Sesshomaru was to defend his sisters when Inuyasha was complaining about them. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru would defend his sisters, but not Inuyasha.

Before Kagome can ask Sesshomaru a question, Shippo beat her to it and asked, "Sesshomaru-sama why are these two pretty ladies now traveling with us? And why did you defend them against Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looking at Shippo says, "This Sesshomaru's little sisters are now traveling with us because young Rin had sent a messenger to this Sesshomaru's mother when your mamma, Kagome-sama was hurt. So, in return this Sesshomaru's mother sent his sisters as company. Now Shippo as to why this Sesshomaru defended his sisters against Inuyasha is because this Sesshomaru loves his sister and they are very much like this Sesshomaru."

Hearing this Kagome saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes as he was talking to Shippo about his sisters.

Kagome then looked to where the twins were with Rin and saw that they were heading back towards them. As they were walking back Rin ran ahead and yelled, "daddy look at what Aunt Megumi and Aunt Kumiko got Rin." Kagome then hears Megumi tell Rin, "Rin sweetheart, you say 'look daddy at what Aunt Megumi and Aunt Kumiko got me.' You understand Rin?"

Kagome looked on shocked as Rin nodded her little head and says "yes, Aunt Megumi, Rin…I mean I understand." What shocked Kagome even more what when Megumi got happy and pulled out a little gift for Rin.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru looked on as he watched the interaction between his sisters and Rin. When he saw Megumi gently correct Rin on her speaking and when Rin spoke the way Megumi taught her, he thought to himself, 'maybe this Sesshomaru should ask both Kagome-sama and Megumi to help teach Rin how to speak about herself in the first person and not the third person.''

Sesshomaru after observing the interaction between Rin and Megumi, called out to the others, "all right let's get together and start heading back to the western lands."

Kumiko starts to whine, "But fluffy, there's so much more to shop for!" Sesshomaru responds "Kumiko, you may shop once again once we reach the western palace, now come on before this Sesshomaru gets mad and makes you walk with Jaken."

Kumiko not wanting that to happen right away quiets down and gathers her things and starts walking along side Megumi.

As they are walking through the forest Sesshomaru stops walking as Kagome asks him, "Sesshomaru-sama, may we please stop at the place where the battle took place, I want to see it?"

Sesshomaru thinks about it; while his beast is rattling at his confines in his mind yelling, '**do not take mate back over to the site we do not know where Naraku is, he can attack mate again.'**

As Sesshomaru was thinking he did not notice when Megumi and Kumiko walked up to him and Megumi told him, "Sesshou let Kagome see the 'battle ground' it will do her some good and we're all here we can make sure that Kagome stays safe."

Sesshomaru looks at Megumi and tells her, "this Sesshomaru and his beast does not want to lose Kagome, she is this Sesshomaru's chosen."

Megumi nods her head at what her brothers is telling her, but in response she tells him, "Sesshou I can sense a greater power in her, which she still needs to find deep within her."

Sesshomaru looks to Kagome and says "we will head to the site, but Rin and Shippo-chan you two will stay near Megumi and Kumiko."

Receiving nods from everyone around him Sesshomaru turns and starts to head towards the site dubbed the 'battle ground.'

_~Once they reach the 'battle ground'~_

As they were nearing the battle Sesshomaru conceals his sent and then he can sense when Megumi and Kumiko hide there scents.

Sesshomaru stops at the opening of the 'battle ground' and tells Megumi and Kumiko to stay behind with the children.

Sesshomaru and Kagome then go out into the field where the battle took place.

As Kagome steps out into the field she notices all of the broken trees and branches missing. She walks up to one of the trees and sees it is the tree where she was thrown into.

She then continues to walk around the site and she sees there is a piece of red fabric on the ground.

She gets the piece of fabric and turns to Sesshomaru with alarm in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru is Inuyasha ok? Has he woken up yet?"

Sesshomaru worried about Kagome's sudden fear in her scent goes up to her and hugs her close to his person and tells her, "This Sesshomaru's inu-hanou half brother Inuyasha is awake and driving this Sesshomaru crazy wondering where Kikyo is."

As Sesshomaru was comforting Kagome he sensed a power aura which could only be none other than Naraku coming toward them the way where Megumi, Kumiko, and the children were hiding.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Lunarfairyprincess: **another chapter finished! Again I am soo sorry that it was not out earlier…but I hope everyone loves the chapter.

**Moonprincess: **loved the chapter….I cant wait to see what happens next.

**Kagome: **what is gonna happen next..will the children be safe?...i wonder if Sesshomaru will find out what I did at home for the month?

**Shippo:**I'm so happy momma back….i love Sesshomaru-sama's sisters!

**Lunarfairypincess: *****looks at Moonprincess *** what do you think I should have happen in the next chapter?

**Sesshomaru: *****mumbles to himself *** I should have not left Megumi and Kumiko alone in the entrance of the forest with the children….something bad could have happened

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Sesshomaru*** the children will be ok….they are well protected, while with Megumi and Kumiko.

**Moonprincess: *****looks at Luna*** I wanna have another fighting scene with Kumiko against whoever is coming towards the twins.

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks to Sesshomaru as he leaves the room*** where are you going Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru: ****returns to the others** this Sesshomaru has a Christmas gift for both you and Moonprincess… ***gives both of them a box*** both look inside and see…..

**Lunarfairyprincess and Moonprincess: *****both look at each other *** the first shake the box…then rip into the presents

**Kagome: *****looks at Luna and Moonprincess*** I wonder what Sesshomaru got Moonprincess and Luna

**Lunarfairyprincess: *****looks at Kagome*** I got an unlimited trust fund!

**Moonprincess: *****looks to Kagome*** I got an unlimited platinum credit card!

**Lunarfairyprincess and Moonprincess: *****look at Sesshomaru and smile*** run up to Sesshomaru and both give Sesshomaru a big hug.

**Sesshomaru: **this Sesshomaru does not need a hug to show your thanks for the gifts ***he grumbles to himself***

**Megumi and Kumiko****: *****hide their smiles and laughter*** Sesshou/ Fluffy is getting a hug attack by Moonprincess and Lunarfairyprincess…well while they are busy I guess we can do the honors again…***look at the audience*** hope you liked the chapter!...we will be more in the story in the future….tell us how you liked our characters!

**PS: I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD A GREAT MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
